Beautiful Stepmom
by nakoruru asame
Summary: Kehidupan baru seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi ibu tiri seorang pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Itachi,pemuda keras kepala yang tak pernah menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Fugaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Declaimer Character : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair : Itachi x Naruto x Fugaku  
Rate : M  
Genre : Drama,Hurt/Comfort  
Warning : Lemon,Rape,dll

.  
Summary : Kehidupan baru seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi ibu tiri seorang pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Itachi,pemuda keras kepala yang tak pernah menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Fugaku

.  
**Beautiful Stepmom**

.  
Uchiha Itachi,pemuda tampan dengan kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya tengah menatap datar dua orang dewasa yang tengah bicara serius di hadapannya,dia lebih memilih bungkam mendengarkan penjelasan tousannya tentang wanita yang duduk di sampingnya yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang nama Uchiha dibalik namanya.

"Kau sudah mengerti Tachi,tousan harap kau tak menolak rencana tousan untuk menikahi nona ini "

Itachi tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan tousannya "sejak kapan tousan peduli pada pendapatku,sekalipun aku menolak tousan akan tetap menikahinya "jawab Itachi terang terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya pada keputusan tousannya untuk menikah lagi.

"Ini tousan lakukan juga untuk kebaikanmu Tachi,aku dan juga kau butuh seorang wanita yang bisa menggantikan ibumu yang telah lama tiada "

"Menggantikan kaasan dengan wanita yang lebih cocok menjadi putri tousan,menggelikan "

Sementara kedua pria di rumah itu berdebat dengan sikap keras kepala masing-masing,sosok wanita di samping mereka merasa tak enak hati karena gara-gara dirinya kedua ayah dan anak itu jadi berselisih.

"Maaf "ucapnya menyela kegiatan saling adu mulut kedua pria didekatnya"jika Itachikun tak menyetujuinya tak apa Fugakusan"ucap wanita itu penuh sopan santun"saya tahu bagaimana perasaan Itachikun saat ini "

"Tidak Naruto "sela Fugaku "apapun yang terjadi kita akan tetap menikah,itu sudah menjadi keputusanku dan tak seorangpun bisa membantahnya termasuk dia "lanjut Fugaku sambil memandang tajam kearah Itachi.

"Terserah "ucap Itachi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Jangan diambil hati Naru,dia memang seperti itu nanti kalau kita sudah menikah kau pasti akan terbiasa "

"Ya "

XXXXXXXX

Seminggu kemudian keluarga Uchiha mengadakan pesta sederhana untuk merayakan pernikahan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uzumaki Naruto yang kini sudah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Naruto,kerabat dekat dari Uchiha sendiri terlihat senang dengan wanita itu meski wanita itu tidak sederajad dengan mereka tapi setidaknya sikap sopan santun Naruto sudah memberinya dukungan untuk masuk kekeluarga elit itu.

"Kau capek Naru?"tanya Fugaku sambil membantu melepas lapisan-lapisan kimono yang digunakan Naruto.

"Sedikit "

Begitu lapisan terakhir enyah dari tubuh itu Fugaku langsung meneguk ludah menyaksikan tubuh sintal istrinya dengan kedua bukit kembar yang tampak menyembul dari balik bra hitam yang dikenakan Naruto

"Naru "

"Hm "

"Setidaknya sebelum istirahat bantu aku mendinginkan tubuh ini "ucapnya sambil melepaskan kait bra hitam yang dikenakan Naruto,perlahan Fugaku merebahkan tubuh Naruto di atas ranjang dan menindihnya

"Pagi "sapa Fugaku pada Naruto yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di atas meja makan.

"Pagi "balas Naruto sebelum kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil secangkir kopi yang biasa dikonsumsi Fugaku menemani makan paginya.

"Apa Itachi belum bangun?"

"Sepertinya belum,aku akan ke atas membangunkannya "

Tok...

Tok...

Tok...

"Itachi-kun..."panggil Naruto disela-sela kegiatannya mengetuk kamar Itachi "Itachi-kun..." ulangnya lagi namun masih tak ada sahutan dari dalam "apa dia belum bangun "gumamnya pelan sambil memutar kenop pintu kamar Itachi yang ternyata tak dikunci "Itachi-kun..." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Itachi untuk mendapati betapa berantakannya kamar itu pakaian kotor berserakan dimana-mana belum lagi barang barang lain yang berserakan "ya ampun berantakan sekali kamar anak ini,apa dia tak pernah membersihkannya" omel Naruto sambil memunguti pakaian kotor itu satu per satu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?"

Naruto hampir saja jantungan mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya padahal dia tak mendengar suara langkah kaki namun setelah membalikkan tubuhnya dia sedikit lega karena suara itu ternyata milik Itachi,tubuh pemuda itu terlihat sedikit basah mungkin karena habis mandi.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja,aku hanya ingin memanggilmu untuk sarapan bersama "

"Keluarlah aku tak sudi satu meja makan dengan wanita jalang sepertimu "ucap Itachi sinis sambil melangkah ke arah lemari untuk mengambil seragam sekolah.

"Kenapa kau membenciku,padahal aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian "

"Jangan pernah bersikap sok baik didepanku,kau pikir aku tak tahu tujuanmu sebenarnya masuk kekeluarga ini "

"Semua orang mendekati kami hanya karena mereka ingin mendapatkan harta Uchiha yang takakan pernah habis "

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu,aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai ayahmu "ucap naruto meyakinkan Itachi jika pemikirannya itu tidaklah benar.

"Keluarlah dan jangan sekali-kali masuk ke kamar ini jika kau tak ingin menyesal "

Naruto hanya bisa menunduk sedih mendengarkan ucapan Itachi,kenapa pemuda itu bisa berpikir seburuk itu tentang dirinya,dia memang orang tak punya tapi dia benar-benar tulus mencintai Fugaku bukan karena harta yang dimilikinya.

"Aku harap kau berubah pikiran Itachi "

XXXXXXXX

"Ahhh... Tachihh... le..lebihh... dalam... oohhh... "desah seorang gadis yang saat ini ditindih oleh itachi,gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menyerukan nama Itachi saat milik Itachi menghujam keras titik kenikmatannya.

"Oohhh... fasterhh... Aaahhhh... "teriak gadis itu saat dirinya klimaks,Itachi yang merasa sebentar lagi akan ikut klimaks segera menarik keluar miliknya dan memposisikannya didepan mulut gadis itu.

"Kulum "

Dengan patuhnya gadis itu mengulum milik Itachi melakukan blowjob hingga pemuda itu memuntahkan sarinya yang langsung ditelan habis oleh gadis itu.

"Sakura "

"Ya "

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi "

Sakura yang saat itu tengah membenahi seragamnya langsung berhenti dan berbalik menatap Itachi "kenapa?"

"Aku sudah bosan padamu "

"Ja...jangan aku mohon,jangan memintaku untuk menjauhimu aku tidak bisa "Sakura memeluk tubuh tegap Itachi dari belakang sambil menangis "aku mencintaimu Itachi "lanjutnya.

"Kau hanya mainanku seperti yang lain jadi jangan berharap lebih apalagi untuk mencintaimu karena sampai kapanpun itu takakan terjadi "

Sakura hanya bisa menangis sambil melihat kepergian Itachi,pemuda itu seperti langit yang tak mungkin bisa digapainya sekalipun bisa dekat dan menyentuhnya tapi untuk hati dan perasaannya tak seorangpun bisa menyentuhnya termasuk Sakura gadis yang rela melakukan apapu untuk seorang Uchiha Itachi.

TBC

Hai salam kenal q author baru disini,meski ceritanya agak berantakan mohon tinggalkan pesan,saran dan kritik agar author yang masih amatiran ini bisa belajar,untuk senpai yang sebelumnya udah review fic aku yang berantakan aku ucapkan terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Declamer Character : Mashasi Kishimito

Pair : Itachi x Naruto x Fugaku

Rate : M

Genre : Drama,Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Lemon,Rape,dl  
l

.

Summary : Kehidupan baru seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi ibu tiri seorang pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Itachi,pemuda keras kepala yang tak pernah menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Fugaku.

.

Beautiful Stepmom

.

Perlahan Naruto membuka mata saat telinganya mendengar dering alarem yang sengaja disetelnya agar bisa bangun lebih dulu dari Fugaku dan Itachi,dia menggeliat sebentar sebelum turun dari ranjang dan meraih piamanya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai untuk menutupi tubuh tannya yang polos akibat aktivitasnya semalam bersama sang suami,sebagai seorang istri dan ibu yang baik dia harus menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan keluarganya tak pedili pada tubuhnya yang masih merasa lelah akibat kegiatan sakralnya bersama sang suami hingga menjelang subuh tadi yang terpenting dia bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya khususnya untuk putra tirinya itu,bagaimanapun caranya dia harus bisa meluluhkan hati pemuda berhati batu itu.

"Sebaiknya aku masak yang mudah dan cepat saja "dia mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat nasi goreng,kenapa nasi goreng?karena menurutnya hanya makanan itu yang bisa dimasak dengan cepat tanpa harus menyiapkan sayur dan lauk yang bermacam-macam.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit berkutat di dapur tiga piring nasi goreng sudah tersaji rapi di ata meja makan didampingi secangkir kopi untuk Fugaku,segelas susu untuk Itachi yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan segelas orange jus untuknya.

"Sekarang tinggal membangunkan Fugaku-kun dan Itachi-kun "Naruto berjalan riang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua,saat dia membuka pintu terlihat Fugaku yang masih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya,sepertinya pria itu juga kelelahan mungkin bukan hanya karena kegiatan mereka semalam tapi juga kerjaannya di kantor apalagi akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang malam karena lembur.

"Sayang bangun "ucap Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Fugaku dengan pelan.

"Hn "

"Ini sudah pagi,kau akan telat jika tidak segera bangun bukankah pagi ini kau ada pertemuan dengan orang dari perusahaan Hyuuga "Naruto masih setia membangunkan suaminya,dia duduk di samping Fugaku sambil sesekali menggoyangkan tubuh pria itu saat tidak mendapatkan respon.

"Ya "Fugaku yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya menarik tubuhnya untuk bersandar di sisi ranjang,dia menatap penuh cinta pada Naruto sebelun akhirnya menarik tubuh wanita itu untuk mendekat dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan di dahinya.

"selamat pagi istriku "

"Pagi "balas Naruto sambil tersenyum manis,dia sangat bersyukur pada Kami Sama karena sudah memberinya sebuah keluarga dan juga suami yang sangat penuh kasih seperti Fugaku meskipun umur mereka terpaut jauh tapi itu bukanlah suatu kendala untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan,karena cinta tak pernah memandang usia.

"Mandilah aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi "

"Terimakasih,kau sudah menjadi istri yang begitu sempurna untukku "

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu "Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai wajah Fugaku "kau mau menerimaku yang hanya orang biasa ini padahal kau bisa mendapatkan wanita yang sederajad denganmu "

"Karena kau berbeda Naru,kau tak pernah melihatku karena statusku bahkan orang yang sangat kucintai tak pernah bisa melakukan hal itu "Fugaku meraih tangan Naruto yang berada di pipinya untuk dikecup.

"Hm,sekarang mandilah "

"Hn "

Sementara Fugaku mandi,Naruto menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan pria itu untuk pergi ke kantor mulai dari jas,kemeja,celana dan sepatu.

"Aku akan ke kamar Itachi-kun untuk membangunkannya "ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak pada Fugaku yang berada di kamar mandi.

.

Naruto tahu ini salah dan dia sudah bersiap jika sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari putra tirinya yang bermulut pedas itu,salah jika kalian kira wanita itu tak punya perasaan takut pada Itachi,sebenarnya sejak awal bertemu perasaan itu sudah dimiliki Naruto namun demi mendapatkan pengakuan darinya sekalipun disuruh mendaki gunung dan mengarungi samudra pasti akan dilakukannya.

"Itachi-kun "panggil naruto pelan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Itachi yang sepertinya masih asik dengan alam mimpinya,tak mendapatkan respon Naruto melakukan hal yang sama sampai akhirnya telinganya mendengar gumaman pelan dari pemuda itu disusul kedua matanya yang mulai terbuka "Itachi-kun bangun,ini sudah pagi "

Itachi yang baru setengah sadar langsung sadar sepenuhnya saat matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang sangat dibencinya berdiri di hadapannya "apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku,keluar "ucapnya dingin sambil memandang penuh benci kepada Naruto.

"A..aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu,ini sudah pagi dan kau akat telat datang ke sekolah jika tidak segera bangun " balas Naruto,tubuhnya sedikit gemetar melihat tatapan Itachi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu,sekarang cepat keluar "perintahnya dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya dan itu benar-benar membuat Naruto semakin takut.

"Ba..baik,cepatlah mandi kami menunggumu di bawah untuk sarapan ".

Itachi kembali memejamkan mata saat melihat pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup,dia menggunakan sebelah lengannya untuk menutup bagian mata "shit,wanita itu benar-benar membuatku marah "umpatnya,moodnya yang selalu buruk saat bangun tidur kini jadi lebih buruk karena kehadiran Naruto di kamarnya,sekarang dia jadi malas pergi ke sekolah jika pergipun dia yakin pasti hanya akan membuat masalah karena itu Itachi memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

.

Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar Itachi terus berpikir bagaimana menakhlukkan pemuda keras kepala itu,sepertinya dia harus bekerja ekstra untuk menarik simpati Itachi "berjuang Naru,kau pasti bisa "ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Apa yang berjuang Naru?"

"Eh..."Naruto yang sejak tadi melamun tidak sadar jika kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri dan pertanyaan dari Fugaku barusan membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata "hahaha bukan apa-apa "jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,dia berjalan menghampiri Fugaku dan membantu mengancingkan kemejanya yang masih terbuka.

"Apa Itachi sudah bangun?"

"Sudah "

"Jika dia berbuat macam-macam padamu bilang saja padaku "

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku,lagian kau jangan terlalu keras padanya diusianya yang sekarang ini dia sangatlah butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian dari orang terdekatnya ".

"Hn dan kuharap kau bisa memberikannya "Fugaku memegang dagu Naruto dan sedikit mengangkatnya,perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu,melumat bibir sexy istrinya adalah hal yang disukainya.

Naruto yang merasa pasokan udara di paru-parunya semakin menipis mendorong pelan dada Fugaku,membuat bibir mereka terpisah dan membuat suaminya itu mengerang kecewa.

"Kau harus segera sarapan sayang kalau tidak kau benar-benar akan telat".

"Hn "

.

Suasana ruang makan keluarga sangat tenang,kedua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terlihat begitu khidmad menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Sepertinya Itachi-kun belum bangun,aku akan ke atas lagi untuk membangunkannya "

"Tidak usah Naru "

"Tapikan dia harus sekolah "

"Dia sudah sering seperti ini bahkan para guru sudah lelah menegurnya "

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Fugaku,putranya itu selain tenar karena ketampanan dan kejeniusannya dia juga tenar sebagai murid yang paling bandel,sering membuat keributan dimanapun bahkan tak jarang berkelehi dengan siswa dari sekolah ?tentu saja tidak mungkin biarpun begitu dia adalah anak kesayangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Aku sudah selesai,aku berangkat dulu "

"Hati-hati "

Fugaku mencium kening Naruto sebelum dia meninggalkan rumah,itu menjadi kebiasaan barunya setiap pagi setiap dia akan berangkat ke kantor.

.

Sebelum pergi ke kamar Itachi,Naruto lebih dulu kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi setidaknya jika nanti diajak adu mulut oleh pemuda itu otaknya yang segar akan memberi ide hingga bisa membuatnya menjawab setiap kalimat pedas yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu.

Klek...

Naruto membuka kamar Itachi dan lagi-lagi dia menemukan buntalan besar di tengah ranjang seperti saat beberapa waktu yang lalu dia kemari.

"Bangun 'Tachi,ini sudah siang dan kau harus pergi ke sekolah "ucap Naruto sedikit keras sambil memunguti pakaian Itachi yang berserakan di lantai,dia meletakkan pakaian-pakaian kotor itu di ranjang yang memang disediakan untuk menampungnya sebelum diambil untuk dicuci "Itachi "panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Berisik!"sahut Itachi tak kalah keras,dia menyibakkan selimut tebalnya dan langsung memandang tajam pada Naruto yang berdiri di depannya "bukankah aku sudah bilang,jangan masuk ke kamarku apa kau tuli "

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu,ini sudah siang dan kau harus pergi ke sekolah "

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku jadi jangan sok mengatur hidupku "

"Aku ini Kaa-sanmu Itachi,jadi cobalah menerimaku "

Sret...

Bruukk...

Dalam hitungan detik tubuh naruto sudah berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh Itachi,kedua tangannya berada di atas kepala dengan tangan Itachi yang menggenggamnya erat.

"Harusnya kau sadar Naru,kau lebih pantas menjadi kekasihku dari pada Kaa-sanku "

Dan tanpa Naruto duga Itachi langsung mencium kasar bibirnya,tak memperdulikan tubuh Naruto yang berontak dia malah menggigitnya.

"Akhhh..."

Teriak Naruto dalam ciumannya dan tanpa membuang waktu Itachi memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto,mengaduk-aduk goa hangat milik wanita yang sangat dibencinya.

"Mpphh..."

Setelah keduanya hampir kehabisan nafas Itachi melepaskan ciumannya,Naruto yang tak membuang kesempatan langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya

"Bukankah sudah berkali-kali aku memperingatkanmu "ucap Itachi santai namun terdengar menakutkan di telinga Naruto.

"A...aku "Naruto benar-benar takut kali ini harusnya tadi dia mendengarkan perkataan Fugaku,sekarang apa yang akan dilakukannya berteriakpun percuma karena di rumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua "a..aku tak akan kemari lagi " ucapnya dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Jika kau mengulanginya,aku jamin kau akan menyesal pernah hadir di keluarga ini "ancamnya sambil menjilat sensual telinga naruto,setelahnya dia segera beranjak meninggalkan tubuh naruto yang masih tak bergerak seincipun di ranjangnya

Dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar Itachi,dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak akan pernah datang ke kamar iblis itu persetan dengan niatnya semula yang ingin menakhlukkan pemuda itu yang penting Fugaku mencintainya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

Malam ini Naruto terpaksa harus tidur sendiri karena beberapa saat yang lalu Fugaku mengabarinya jika akan pulang telat,dalam suasana hening di ruangan yang luas itu kejadian tadi kembali berputar dipikirannya dan perasaan takut itu kembali muncul apalagi saat teringat bagaimana wajah menyeramkan Itachi saat mengancamnya.

klekk...

Naruto sedikit berjengkit kaget saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka dan kemudian bernafas lega saat melihat Fugakulah yang membukanya.

"Kau belum tidur Naru?"

"hm,kenapa sudah pulang bukankah barusan kau bilang akan pulang telat "Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri Fugaku yang tengah melepaskan jasnya di dekat meja nakas.

"Aku merindukanmu karena itu aku segera pulang "Fugaku menarik tubuh Naruto agar menempel pada tubuhnya "tak melihatmu sehari saja seperti bertahun-tahun untukku "

"Aish.. dari mana tuan Fugaku yang terhormat ini belajar menggombal "

Fugaku mengangkat tubuh naruto ala bridal style dan membawanya ke arak ranjang,dia meletakkan tubuh ramping itu dengan hati-hati

"Kau tak makan dulu "

"Hn "

"Kenapa Uchiha pelit sekali bicara,apa mereka sangat miskin suku kata "

"Hn "

"Bagaimana kalau mphhh..."belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Fugaku sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulut Naruto dengan ciumannya,mengulum setiap senti bibir itu sampai akhirnya dia menyapu bibir Naruto dengan lidahnya agar bibirnya terbuka dan dengan senang hati dia melakukannya,keduanya tampak asik melakukan lumatan demi lumatan,bergantian memainkan lidah lawan sampai terlihat benang salifva mengalir menuruni dagu Naruto.

"Nghhhh..."desah Naruto,dia selalu terlena oleh ciuman maut seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

Deg

Tiba-tiba kejadian tadi siang terlintas dipikirannya dan membuatnya langsung mendorong tubuh Fugaku agar menjauh.

"Ada apa Naru?"

"Ti...tidak aku hanya sesak nafas "

Fugaku kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan mengajak wanita itu untuk kembali berciuman,saling melumat dan bermain lidah,setelah puas mengaduk-aduk mulut Naruto dia mengarahkan ciumannya ke arah leher,memainkan benda tak bertulang miliknya sesensual mungkin tak jarang kecupan-kecupan dilakukannya untuk meramaikan suasana.

"Nghhh..."desah Naruto merasakan geli dengan perbuatan Fugaku.

Tak ingin tangannya menganggur dia membawanya pada piama Naruto,membuka kancingnya satu per satu hingga semuanya terlepas memperlihatkan tubuh polos Naruto tanpa bra ataupun cd,salah satu hal yang disukai Fugaku karena istrinya itu selalu tidur tanpa menggunakan dalaman.

"emmhhh..."desah Naruto saat tangan besar Fugaku meremas dadanya,dia yang juga tak ingin diam mulai melepas kancing kemeja Fugaku satu per satu hingga semuanya terbuka dan nampaklah tubuh kekar Uchiha Fugaku yang masih terlihat bagus mengingat umurnya yang hampir menginjak kepala lima.

"Ingin ganti posisi Naru?"

"Hn "

Fugaku memutar tubuh keduanya membuat tubuh Naruto yang tadi ditindihnya kini duduk di atas perut sixpacknya,dia meraih dan langsung membuang helain piama yang masih melekat di tubuh Naruto,keduanya kembali saling melumat,saling melilitkan lidah untuk kembali mendesah.

Puas dengan mulut Naruto,Fugaku membawa bibirnya untuk menikmati leher Naruto yang begitu mulus mengecupnya hingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah menggantikan bekas sebelumnya yang hampir menghilang,setelahnya dia mengarahkan ciumannya ke dada Naruto yang telihat begitu mengundang dengan kedua puting kecoklatan yang sudah menegang,dijilatnya salah satu puting itu sebelum melahapnya.

"Ahhhh..."

Lagi desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto saat mulut Fugaku bermain-main di dadanya,sebelah tangannya yang tadi meremas dada Naruto perlahan turun menyusuri perut ratanya hingga sampai pada bagian yang sangat Fugaku sukai yang ternyata sudah sangat basah,dia memainkan jari-jari panjangnya dibagian itu membuat Naruto semakin sering mendesah.

"Ahhh... Fugakuhh..."

"Hn "

"Langsung sajahh.. aku Oohh... sudahh... tak tahan Aahhh..."

Fugaku menyeringai dan langsung membalik tubuh Naruto untuk menindihnya "tapi aku masih lengkap Naru,bagaimana bisa masuk "goda Fugaku.

"Lepashhh..."ucap Naruto diiringi desahan,tubuh wanita itu terus menggeliat resah bahkan dengan sengaja dia menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Fugaku yang ternyata juga sudah menegang di balik celana yang dikenakannya "sshhhh..."

Dengan buru-buru Naruto segera melucuti semua pakaian Fugaku,agak sulit memang karena tangan dan mulut Fugaku tak mau berhenti bermain-main di daerah sensitfnya "Oohh... besarrhhh..."ucap Naruto sambil mendesah melihat milik Fugaku yang tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Kau suka "

"Hm,fuck me now please..."

"Apa Naru,aku kurang jelas mendengarnya "

"Masukkan ahh... milikmu yang nghhhh... besar ituhhh... ke dalam lubangku aahh..."ucap Naruto semenggoda mungkin dengan kedua kakinya yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Kau "

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong tubuh Fugaku hingga terlentang di bawahnya "kau lama sayang,aku sudah tidak tahan "Naruto mengarahkan milik Fugaku tepat di bawah lubangnya dan dengan perlahan dia menurunkan tubuhnya membuat milik Fugaku tertelan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ssshhh..."desah keduanya bersamaan merasakan nikmat.

Begitu terbenam seluruhnya,Naruto langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya naik menyisakan ujung dari milik fugaku dan dengan sedikit keras dia menghentakkan tubuhnya ke bawah "Ahhhh..."semakin lama gerakan naruto semakin cepat,kedua tangannya diletakkan di dada Fugaku sebagai tumpuan "aahhh... Fugakuhh... emhhh... ini nikmathhhh..."racau Naruto sambil terus menghentakkan tubuhnya naik turun,kadang dia memutarnya dan juga bergerak maju mundur.

Fugaku sangat senang melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini,wajah itu memerah dengan kedua matanya yang tampak sayu penuh akan nafsu,membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Aaahhh... Fugaku..."teriak Naruto saat dia klimaks,tubuhnya yang sudah penuh peluh itu terkulai lemas di dada Fugaku dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Sekarang giliranku Naru "Fugaku membalikkan posisi mereka,meletakkan kedua kaki Naruto di pundaknya dan dengan keras menghantamkan miliknya ke lubang Naruto.

"Aaaahhhhh..."

Hentakan demi hentakan terus Fugaku lakukan,dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah dada Naruto untuk melahapnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan tubuh bawahnya menghantam titik kenikmatan milik Naruto sampai dia merasakan lubang Naruto kembali berkedut dan semakin kencang menjepit miliknya yang juga ikut berkedut

"Haah... aahh... sshhh... Fugaku... Aahhhh..."

"Nghhh... Naruto!"

Kedua tubuh itu mengejang bersamaan saat keduanya mencapai klimaks,kenikmatan Naruto bertambah saat merasakan milik Fugaku yang menyemburkan banyak cairan hangat di dalam rahimnya,semoga cepat hamil doanya setiap hari.

"Sekali lagi sayang "Fugaku membalik tubuh Naruto dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangannya,dan tanpa aba-aba dia kembali menghujamkan miliknya.

"Aaahhhh... Fugakuhhh..."

Fugaku terus menghentakkan pinggulnya,kedua tangannya digunakan untuk meremas dada Naruto yang ikut bergoyang seiring gerakan yang mereka lakukan,tubuh mungil wanita yang sedang digagahinya ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin gila untuk terus menikmatinya apalagi diiringi desahan Naruto yang selalu sukses membuat libido kelelakiannya meningkat saat menyebutkan namanya,dia semakin cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya saat merasa akan kembali klimaks dan tak lama kemudian terdengarlah desahan nikmat dari kamar luas itu.

.

"..."

Itachi terus mengumpat di dalam kamarnya,dia menyesal tidur di rumah malam ini sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya,apa dia harus keluar untuk mencari wanita yang dengan senang hati membukakan kedua kaki mereka untuknya "cih..."jam-jam segini yang ada hanya pelacur yang berkeliaran di luar sana dan seorang Uchiha Itachi sangatlah anti dengan yang namanya pelacur sekalipun dia orang brengsek yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan dan selalu berakhir di atas ranjang.

.

TBC...

Fiuhh...akhirnya updated juga,ngak nyangka bakalan banyak yang review *ketawa sambil nari hula-hula*makasih semuanya... moga g'bosen bacanya n terus review ya biar semangat *ngarep sambil pasang puppy eyes no jutsu pnjaman dari Naruto*

Buat yang nanya napa pairnya ItachifemNaru padahal disitu Naru nikahnya sama bapaknya yang sabar ya ntar lama-lama juga tahu and buat senpai yang udah ngasih saran makasih,ni aku kasih lemonnya FugaNaru tapi sorry kalau amburadul coz ini masih belajar

thanks for read, see you next chap.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Declaimer Character : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : ItachixNarutoxFugaku

Rate : M

Genre : Drama,Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Lemon,Rape,dll

.

.

.

Summary : Kehidupan baru seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi ibu tiri seorang pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Itachi,pemuda keras kepala yang tak menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Fugaku.

.

.

Beautiful Stepmom

.

.

Tampan,kaya dan digilai banyak wanita,itulah Uchiha mata akan langsung terpesona saat melihat sosoknya yang begitu sempurna dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh proposional layaknya seorang ayal jika pemuda itu memiliki banyak penggemar,baik dari lingkungan sekolah maupun luar tak jarang ada siswi dari sekolah lain yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Hari ini kau bawa cewek baru lagi Itachi?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda saat melihat seorang gadis tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Itachi.

"Hn "

"Kulihat Sakura masih sedih sampai saat ini "

"Biarkan saja, semua juga mangalami hal yang sama sepertinya " jawab Itachi santai dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

"Kau tak kasihan padanya?"

"Kasihan?" ulang Itachi masih dengan ekspresi yang sama "tidak,semua wanita di dunia ini seperti sampah dan sudah sepantasnya mereka diperlakukan layaknya sampah " lanjutnya,tak peduli pada perasaan gadis yang berada di itu sendiri kelihatan tak peduli dengan omongan Itachi,mungkin karena saking senangnya bisa pacaran dengan pangeran sekolah jadi omongan Itchi barusan seperti angin lalu yang masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

"Hei tak semua wanita seperti apa yang kau katakan sobat " ucap salah satu teman Itachi yang berperawakan tinggi besar.

"Hm " timpal yang lain sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka setuju

"Bagiku sama saja "

"Ckckck.. sepertinya kau akan kesulitan mendapatkan seorang pendamping "

.

.

.

Naruto bernafas lega setelah melihat hasil kerja kerasnya semenjak tadi pagi,rumah yang sebelumnya berantakan kini sudah rapi,semua gorden juga sudah dia ganti dengan yang juga sudah menyiapkan makan siang meski hanya sedikit karena Fugaku yang jarang pulang saat jam makan siang dan Itachi yang tak pernah mau menyentuh masakannya.

"Lelahnya dan kenapa hari ini panas sekali " keluhnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti kipas "bagaimana kalau berenang saja,sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk "begitu teringat keberadaan sebuah kolam renang di belakang rumah,Naruto segara saja ngacir ke tempat disana dia langsung melepas pakaian,menyisakan bra dan cd berenda yang menjadi pakaian dalam tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya kedalam kolam.

Byuurrr...

"Wuahh segarnya "ucapnya senang begitu kepalanya muncul ke permukaan "hihihi..."Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila "kalau begini sekalipun aku tak bisa berenang,aku tak mungkin tenggelam "lanjutnya sambil berdiri membuat tubuhnya hanya sebagian yang terendam dalam antusiasnya Naruto memainkan air disekelilingnya layaknya anak kecil,tak peduli jika kini kedua bagian yang tadinya tertutup oleh kain telah terlihat jelas karena sekarang di rumah hanya ada dia,sekalipun dia telanjang tak perlu malu karena tak akan ada yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

Itachi yang baru sampai di rumah melangkah santai menuju ingin segera membaringkan tubuh dengan cuaca sepanas ini akan lebih asik jika bermalas-malasan di kamar yang dilengkapi dengan AC.

"Ck,lagi-lagi dia melakukannya "Itachi memandang seluruh penjuru kamarnya yang terlihat tak ada lagi pakaian kotor yang menumpuk di keranjang dan sepreinyapun juga sudah diganti dengan yang melepas seragamnya dan melemparnya begitu saja,membiarkan tubuh atasnya yang polos diterpa angin saat dirinya memutuskan untuk berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

"Segarnya...tahu beginu sudah dari dulu aku nyemplung kesini "

Itachi yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari sumber suara menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati Naruto yang tengah asik bermain di kolam Itachi seperti terhipnotis oleh keindahan lekuk tubuh yang dimiliki inci tubuh wanita itu tak luput dari kedua mata onix Itachi,mulai dari leher jenjangnya yang tampak mulus,turun kearah dadanya yang tercetak jelas dibalik bra yang dikenakan Naruto,cukup besar karena sebagian terlihat menyembul kearah lebih bawah lagi dimana perut rata Naruto yang tak Itachi sangka jika disana terdapat sebuah tato melingkar di bagian kebawah lagi dimana privasi Naruto tampak jelas dan dua pantat montok yang seakan berteriak minta jadi tahu kenapa tou-sannya ngotot sekali ingin menikahi wanita itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus rela berbagi Tou-san "ucapnya sambil menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

.

.

.

Naruto masih asik dengan kegiatannya bermain air,tak sadar jika sejak tadi ada seseorang yang memandang lapar dengan santainya dia melepaskan kedua kain terakhir yang melekat pada tubuhnya yang tadi terasa lengket tanpa terlewatkan -tiba kenangan awal perjumpaannya dengan fugaku melintas diingatan Naruto membuat wanita itu kembali terkikik "hihihi hari itu lucu sekali,kalau disini aku pasti tak akan pernah bisa melihatnya "terlintas dibenaknya bagaimana fugaku yang saat itu tanpa ada angin atau hujan tiba tiba nyemplung ke sawah hingga wajahnya penuh lumpur "hah tak ku sangka jika orang yang dulu kupanggil paman,kini malah menjadi suamiku "dengan sengaja Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terlentang.

"..."

"..."

Onix dan safir Naruto terasa membeku saat sadar jika sejak tadi dirinya menjadi tontonan oleh orang yang sangat membencinya dan tanpa membuang waktu Naruto bergegas keluar kolam renang,menyambar pakaiannya yang tergeletak asald di tepi kolam dan langsung berlari memasuki rumah menuju kamarnya,tak peduli jika lantai yang baru dipelnya kini kembali basah.

"Kami Sama,apa yang harus kulakukan malu..."Naruto merutuki dirinya yang lupa jam berapa Itachi pulang biasanya pemuda itu pemuda itu main dulu sebelum pulang,bahkan tak jarang dia sampai di rumah saat makan malam.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit canggung Naruto melangkah keluar dari menghela nafas lega saat melihat keadaan rumah yang tampak sepi 'sepertinya Itachi sedang tidur'ucapnya dalam melangkah menuju ruang makan,tadi dia belum sempat makan dan karena kepergok itachi dia jadi malu untuk keluar sekarang dia jadi kelaparan dan mau tak mau dia harus keluar kamar untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak tadi sudah keroncongan.

Glup

Naruto menelan ludah paksa saat melihat Itachi melahap masakan buatannya,ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat pemuda itu mau menyentuh ragu-ragu Naruto memberanikan diri untuk duduk dihadapan Itachi,mengambil piring dan mulai menyendokkan nasi di atasnya.

"Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kuperingatkan untuk tidak masuk ke kamarku "

"A...aku.."jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak saat dia mengangkat wajahnya,kedua safirnya bertatapan langsung dengan kedua onix Itachi yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Apa telingamu tuli?"

"I..itu karena kamarmu kotor,a..aku yakin kau tidak begitu nyaman tinggal di dalamnya"jawab Naruto sedikit terbata karena takut dengan pandangan menusuk yang diarahkan Itachi padanya.

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

"A..aku akan membuka pintunya,kau lancutkan saja makanmu "Naruto sedikit tergesa-gesa saat bangkit dari kursinya dan saat akan melangkah tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung kaki meja.

Dug

Brukk!

"Au.."ringis Naruto saat tubuhnya harus berciuman dengan lantai,sepertinya keberadaan Itachi benar-benar membuat hidup wanita itu tak tenang.

Itachi hanya memandang datar tubuh Naruto yang tersungkur di lantai,tak sedikitpun terlihat ekspresi kasihan pada wajahnya ataupun terbesit keinginan untuk menolong Naruto "kenapa tou-san bisa memilih orang bodoh sepertimu,yang saat berjalan saja masih bisa terjatuh ".cemohnya sambil memandang rendah kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Itachi hanya bisa terdiam,tubuhnya memang sakit namun hatinya jauh lebih sakit sedikit tertatih Naruto berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Klekk

Sepertinya hari ini Naruto benar-benar merasa di dalam dia disuguhi tatapan tajam dari Itachi,sekarang saat baru membuka pintu lagi-lagi dirinya harus mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari orang asing,apalagi melihat penampilan orang di hadapannya itu yang hampir seluruh wajahnya penuh tindikan,Naruto ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga.

"Si..siapa kau ?"tanya Naruto takut

"Dimana Itachi?"bukannya menjawab,pemuda itu malah bertanya dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam lagi disusul beberapa temannya yang baru muncul dengan penampilan layaknya penjahat kelas kakap.

"Di..dia "

"Kalian "potong Itachi yang baru saja muncul di belakang Naruto.

"Yo bro "tanpa dipersilahkan lebih dulu para pemuda itu masuk kedalam melewati tubuh Naruto yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula.

"Siapa dia?"

"Pembantu "jawab Itachi cepat membuat dada Naruto seakan ditusuk ribuan pisau.

"Wuih pintar juga paman Fugaku mencari pembantu,memangnya dapat dari mana pembantu yang seksi dan bohai seperti itu "

"Kampung"

"Oh orang kampung to "

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu,cepat kedalam dan buatkan minuman untuk teman-temanku "perintah Itachi.

"Ba..baik "

.

.

.

Gelak tawa terdengar saat Naruto memasuki kamar langkah ragu Naruto berjalan kearah teman Itachi berkumpul,meletakkan nampan yang berisi sebuah teko dan beberapa menghela nafas lelah melihat kamar Itachi yang sudah kembali berantakan dengan beberapa bungkus snack yang bertebaran dan entah ada sampah lain apa lagi yang terkumpul beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto baru saja membersihkannya.

Plakk!

Naruto tersentak kaget saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pantatnya,reflek dia membalikkan tubuh untuk mendapati pemuda bersurai putih yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

"Ternyata pantatmu memang sangat seksi seperti dugaanku,pasti akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika aku bisa meremasnya "ucap pemuda itu,tangannya sudah kembali terulur untuk melakukan hal yang sama,namun Naruto lebih dulu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jaga ucapanmu anak muda,apa orang tuamu tak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun"

"Cih dasar pembantu sialan "umpat pemuda itu yang langsung menarik tubuh Naruto hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti "kalau bukan karena wajahmu yang cantik ini aku tidak segan-segan untuk merobek mulutmu pembantu sialan "tanpa Naruto dan yang lain duga,pemuda itu mencium kasar bibir yang melihat ibu tirinya mendapat perlakuan tak seronok dari temannya hanya diam dan memandang kearah depan.

"Mmmpphhh..."Naruto berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman pemuda brengsek itu,tanganna dia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul dada pemuda itu namun hasilnya nihil,tak sedikitpun pemuda itu merasa sakit dia malah semakin beringas melumat bibir Naruto.

"Cukup Hidan,kau bisa membunuhnya jika terlalu lama menciumnya "

Pemuda yang bernama Hidan itu melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Naruto,tapi tangannya masih memeluk erat tubuh ramping Naruto "jika sekali lagi kau berani berkata sopan santun padaku,aku tak akan segan-segan untuk memperkosamu "dan tanpa babibu Hidan mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terjungkal ke belakang dan menubruk Itachi.

"akhh..."rintih Naruto,sudah dua kali dia mengalami hal yang sama hari dengan posisinya di depan tubuh Itachi,Naruto tak sadar jika saat ini dirinya tengah menjadi obyek tontonan semua teman Itachi yang berada di ruangan itu,lebih tepatnya pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada tubuh bawah Naruto yang tanpa sengaja terekspos jelas.

Hidan yang tadi mengumpati Naruto hampir saja meneteskan liurnya saat matanya mendapati paha mulus Naruto,sepertinya dia punya niat untuk mewujudkan ucapannya tadi.

Melihat suasana yang tiba-tiba hening dan arah semua mata teman Itachi tertuju padanya membuat Naruto sadar bagaimana posisinya saat cepat Naruto segera menutup kedua pahanya yang terbuka,wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu dan tanpa sepatah kata dia langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar hati dia mengutuk Itachi yang membuatnya sial seharian ini.

"Kau tak salah menjadikan wanita itu pembantumu Itachi?"celetuk Hidan tiba-tiba,wajahnya yang memerah berangsur kembali kewarna semula.

"Hn.."

.

.

.

Rumah tampak sepi saat Itachi baru pulang dari acara hangout bersama teman sedikit heran karena tak mendapati si pirang yang biasanya selalu berkeliaran di seluruh berkat dia juga rumah jadi bersih tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang untuk menyewa berjalan menuju dapur,dilihatnya meja makan yang sudah penuh makan baunya masakan itu terlihat enak tapi Itachi tak menyentuhnya sama lebih memilih meneguk air dingin di dalam lemari es.

Saat hendak kembali ke kamarnya barulah Itachi berpapasan dengan biasa wanita itu selalu mengenakan model baju yang hampir sama setiap harinya,sangat simpel malah hanya kemeja dan rok yang kebanyakan memiliki panjang di atas kali ini dia membiarkan rambut pirangnya yang biasa digelung terurai panjang hingga pinggang,terlihat masih basah dan dari tubuhnya tercium bau khas wanita dewasa.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Tak ada jawaban,Itachi hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya kemudian melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Kau masih belum bisa menerimaku 'Tachi "

.

.

.

Wajah Fugaku terlihat kusut saat dirinya tiba di kantor yang tak ada habisnya telah dengan sukses membuatnya kehilangan banyak waktu untuk istri dan putranya.

"Naruto..."panggilnya saat mendapati rumah tampak masih pukul 08.00 PM,tak mungkin jika istrinya itu sudah Itachi,Fugaku sudah hafal jika jam-jam segini pemuda itu sedang di luar bersama melonggarkan dasi dan melipat lengan kemejanya sebatas siku,Fugaku berjalan menuju dapur yang merupakan tempat faforit Naruto,namun nihil disana dia juga tak mendapati Naruto "apa Naruto sudah tidur?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri,dia hendak mencari istrinya di kamar namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok sang istri yang tengah tertidur lelap di sofa ruang keluarga.

Fugaku tersenyum memandang wajah cantik Naruto yang tengah tidur,dielusnya pipi wanita itu dengan penuh sangat bersyukur pada Kami-Sama karena telah memberinya seorang istri yang cantik dan perhatian seperti memahami dirinya yang dingin dan selalu bersikap angkuh ataupun egois.

Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat senyum tipis Fugaku berubah mesum saat melihat lekuk tubuh Naruto yang tercetak jelas dibalik pakaian yang dikenakannya dan juga paha mulus Naruto yang terlihat karena rok yang dikenakannya tersingkap.

"Kau memang istri yang sempurna Naruto "

Perlahan Fugaku melepas kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto,satu per satu hingga semuanya terlepas dan memperlihatkan dua bukit kembar Naruto yang masih tersembunyi dibalik bra hitam yang Naruto yang tak terganggu sama sekali,Fugaku mengarahkan tangannya untuk melepaskan rok dan dalamannya sekaligus dan meletakkannya asal di pelan dia membuka kaki Naruto agar mengangkang,meletakkan salah satunya pada sandaran sofa.

Fugaku menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering saat melihat milik Naruto yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya dan dengan perlahan dia membawa wajahnya mendekati milik Naruto,diulurkannya lidah untuk mengecap bagaimana rasa daerah privasi Naruto.

"Nghh~ "lenguh Naruto dalam tidurnya.

Fugaku masih terus menjalankan aksinya menikmati milik Naruto,menjilatnya,menusukkan lidahnya dedalam lubang Naruto yang sudah mulai basah dan menggigitnya pelan hingga membuat Naruto melenguh nikmat.

.

.

.

"Nghh... Aahhh..."perlahan Naruto membuka matanya,dia tersentak kaget saat mendapati tubuhnya telah polos dan juga seseorang yang berada di antara kedua kakinya "a..apa yang aahh... kau lakukan?"tanyanya panik sambil berusaha lepas dari cengkraman orang itu.

Sementara Fugaku,dia tertawa dalam hati melihat kepanikan maksudnya mengerjai sang istri namun melihat sikap panik Naruto membuat jiwa usilnya yang sudah lama terpendam tiba-tiba muncul kembali.

"Nghh... lepashh..."ucap Naruto masih dengan aksi memberontaknya yang terlihat percuma "ahhpahh... ssshhhh... Aaarrgghhhhhhhhhhh... "tubuh Naruto terkulai lemas saat dirinya baru saja klimaks,sekarang dia hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dengan nafas hati dia sangat berharap seseorang datang untuk menolongnya.

"Bagaimana sayang?"tanya Fugaku yang kini sudah berada di atas Naruto "kau suka dengan permainan lidahku?"lanjutnya dengan seringaian khas Uchiha.

"Kau!"Naruto menghela nafas lega saat tahu jika pria yang akan memperkosanya barusan adalah suaminya sendiri "Kau membuatku takut "ucapnya manja sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Fugaku "kenapa tak membangunkanku jika sudah pulang?"

"Aku sengaja ingin memberimu kejutan"Fugaku langsung melumat bibir Naruto begitu ucapannya mengangkat tubuh Naruto agar duduk di pangkuannya,tentunya tanpa harus melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Mmppphhh..."masih sambil berciuman jemari lentik Naruto dengan sedikit buru-buru mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja seperti ini hal yang paling disukainya adalah bisa menyentuh dan merasakan tubuh sempurna milik suaminya itu."Nghhh..."desah Naruto seraya memukul dada Fugaku,paru-parunya sudah terasa hampir kering karena ciumannya.

Fugaku melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir dia tak berhenti sampai disitu,dia membawa wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Naruto,menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Naruto sebelum memberinya kecupan-kecupan erotis yang membuat Naruto kembali mendesah.

"Aahhh..."desah Naruto saat Fugaku meremas kedua bukit kembarnya.

Dengan Nafas memburu Naruto turun dari pangkuan cepat dia membuka celana beserta dalaman Fugaku hingga miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak terpampang jelas di hadapannya "besar..."ucapnya sebelum melahap milik Fugaku yang hanya masuk sebagian dalam lihai mulut dan lidah Naruto memanjakan milik Fugaku hingga si empunya mendesis nikmat.

"Sssshhhh... sebentar lagi Naru "Fugaku memegang kepala Naruto,membantu wanita itu menggerakkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat hingga dia memuncratkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Dengan mulut yang masih belepotan sperma Fugaku,Naruto memposisikan milik Fugaku yang masih berdiri tegak meski baru saja dia menurunkan tubuhnya membuat milik Fugaku sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ughh kau sempit Naru "ucap Fugaku sambil membantu Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun.

"AAhhh... kau yang engghh... terlalu besar Oohhh..."

Tak mengurang kecepatannya,Fugaku membawa mulutnya ke arah dada lidahnya pada kedua puting Naruto dan menyedotnya seolah dia adalah seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya.

"Aaahhhh... Aaahhhh... Fugakuhhh... inihhh... nikmathhh..."

Desah nikmat Naruto membuat Fugaku semakin bernafsu untuk menggagahi tubuh sintal tanpa melepas miliknya,Fugaku membawa tubuh Naruto untuk kembali berbaring di sofa dan menggenjotnya lebih brutal lagi.

"Oohhh... yesss... lebihhh... cepat sayang ahhhh... akuhhhh... keluar aarrggghhhh..."desah panjang Naruto,tubuhnya melengkung ke atas membentuk sepeti busur saat orgasme keduanya Fugaku beberapa saat kemudian yang menyemburkan seluruh spermanya ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Berbaliklah Naru "

Dengan patuhnya Naruto membalikkan tubuh membuat pantat montoknya terpampang jelas di hadapan Fugaku.

"Pantatmu memang yang terseksi Naruto "dengan sekali dorongan milik Fugaku sudah terbenam seluruhnya pada lubang Naruto dan tanpa membuang waktu dia kembali menggenjot tubuh Naruto dengan Naruto yang menungging membuat miliknya masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Aahhhhhh..."

"Yeaahhh... inihh... nikmathh.. Naru "desah Fugaku

"Aaahhhh... arrgghhh... yes ohh.. fuck ... arrgghh... yeaahhh..."desahan-desahan Naruto membuat ruang keluarga itu semakin panas,sepertinya AC di ruangan itu tak ada gunanya melihat tubuh keduanya yang telah bermandikan peluh.

"..."

"..."

Naruto sedikit syok saat tanpa sengaja mata safirnya bertatapan dengan mata onix seseorang yang berdiri dalam gelapnya sudut di rumah itu,namun mulutnya kembali mendesah saat milik Fugaku lagi-lagi menghantam titik kenikmatannya.

"Aahhh... ngghhh... mmpphhh..."ingin sekali Naruto berhenti saat itu juga,dirinya merasa sangat malu karena sudah dua kali kepergok oleh orang yang sama saat tengah melakukan sesuatu yang hanya bisa diam,mulutnya tak bisa digunakannya untuk selain mendesah karena Fugaku yang terus menggenjotnya dengan semangat dari belakang.  
"Aaahhhh... akuhhh akan oohh.. keluarhhh..."

"Bersama Naru,sebut namaku..."

"Aaahhhh... Fugaku/Naruto..."

.

.

.

TBC...

Hahaha...lagi-lagi lemon,karena si author ini berotak yadong,mau bikin roman malah bwat yang udah review bosan review terus... ^o^

Thanks for read, see you next chap.. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Declamer Character : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : ItachixNarutoxFugaku

Rate : M

Genre : Drama,Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Lemon,Rape,dll

Summary : _Kehidupan baru seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi ibu tiri seorang pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Itachi,pemuda keras kepala yang tak pernah menyetujui pernikahannya dengan uchiha Fugaku_

**Beautiful Stepmom**

Seminggu sejak kejadian malam itu, Naruto masih enggan untuk bertegur sapa dengan pemuda itu. Saat sarapanpun Naruto sering tak ikut jika di ruang makan terdapat Itachi dan anehnya pemuda itu hampir setiap hari selalu hadir saat waktu sarapan tiba.

"Besok pagi aku akan berangkat ke Suna " ucap Fugaku memecah keheningan didalam kamarnya sekaligus mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto yang tengah melayang-layang tak tentu arah.

"Suna?" beo Naruto mengulangi ucapan Fugaku

"Hn "

"Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah, ada masalah dengan perusahaan yang ada disana, dan aku harus melihatnya sendiri agar semuanya bisa segera diatasi "

Naruto yang tadi berbaring agak jauh dari Fugaku langsung menggeser tubuhnya dan nemplok pada tubuh kekar suaminya itu, dengan wajah yang dibuat semanis dan seimut mungkin Naruto mulai melakukan aksi merajuknya.

"Aku ikut ya..."

"Apa kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri " rajuknya semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Fugaku hingga dia bisa mendengar detak jantung suaminya itu.

"Bukankah masih ada Itachi "

Mendengar nama Itachi disebut mulut Naruto langsung bungkam. Bagaimana dia bisa betah tinggal berdua dengan pemuda itu jika saat melihatnya saja wajahnya sudah memerah, belum lagi dengan pandangan Itachi yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan.

"Lagian ini kesempatanmu untuk mendekatinya, siapa tahu jika dia melihat perhatianmu hatinya akan terbuka dan menerima hubungan kita "

Naruto masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Fugaku, dia membenarkan apa yang barusan diucapkan suaminya itu tapi entah kenapa dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia menolak mentah-mentah perkataan Fugaku sampai dia merasakan elusan lembut pada kepalanya. Saat itu juga rasa bimbang dihatinya langsung hilang tergantikan oleh semangat dan juga sebuah kenyamanan.

"Kau harus selalu memberiku kabar "

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tak mengabari istriku tercinta "

"Dan kau juga tak boleh mencari penggantiku disana "

"..."

"Kenapa diam " tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat kepala dan membuat kedua safirnya bertatapan langsung dengan onix milik Fugaku "atau jangan-jangan kau berniat bermain dibelakangku " lanjutnya dengan pandangan curiga kearah Fugaku

"Itu..."

"Tebakanku benarkan! " pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Naruto dengan kedua mata yang mendelik tajam kearah Fugaku.

Fugaku tersenyum menanggapi candaan Naruto dan dengan pasti dia menarik tubuh istrinya itu untuk kembali dia peluk "perlu kau tahu Naru, di dunia ini hanya ada dua orang wanita yang sangat aku cintai " jeda sejenak sebelum Fugaku melanjutkan omongannya "kau dan mendiang istriku Uchiha Mikoto "

Seulas senyum bertengger manis di bibir Naruto saat mendengar ucapan Fugaku barusan "dan aku juga mencintaimu, terimakasih pada Kami-Sama karena sudah memberiku seorang suami yang sangat sempurna sepertimu "mereka berdua saling memeluk hingga akhirnya keduanya merasakan kantuk dan terlelap.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Fugaku berangkat menuju bandara menggunakan taksi, Naruto yang sebenarnya ingin ikut mengantar sampai ke bandara hanya bisa mengantar sampai depan rumah karena Fugaku melarangnya dan malah menyuruh istrinya itu untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk putra tunggalnya,Itachi.

Itachi menggeliat dari balik selimut saat suara alarem dari weker miliknya berdering kencang, perlahan dia membuka matanya dan menyibakkan selimut hingga cahaya matahari yang berhasil menyelinap melalui celah tirai mengenai wajah tampannya. Dengan malas dia menyibakkan selimutnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan dengan sedikit terhuyung dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh dan jika tidak cepat maka dapat dipastikan jika dia akan menjadi sasaran empuk dari sang kepala sekolah yang tak jelas gendernya,belum lagi peliharaannya yang sangat mengerikan sekaligus menjijikkan dengan lidah panjangnya yang sering menjuntai keluar dan desisannya yang bagaikan nyanyian kematian yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinga siapapun tak terkecuali Itachi sendiri.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit berkutat di dalam kamar, akhirnya Itachi keluar dengan seragam sekolah yang terlihat amat sangat tidak rapi dimana kemejanya yang dibiarkan keluar dengan dua kancing teratasnya terbuka, dasinya dengan asal disampirkan disekitar leher dan jas sekolahnya yang tersampir asal dipundaknya. Dengan langkah santai Itachi berjalan menuju ruang makan,sayangnya apa yang dicarinya tak ada disana.

"Kau memang istri yang sempurna Kaa-san " ucapnya sambil mencomot makanan yang terhidang di atas meja makan sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Itachi,barulah Naruto keluar dari kamarnya,dia menghela nafas lelah dengan sikapnya sendiri yang memilih bermain kucing-kucingan dengan anak tirinya itu. Dia yakin jika Itachi sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya malam itu,tapi entah kenapa terkadang dia merasa aneh dengan pandangan Itachi terhadapnya saat tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Hah...sepertinya aku terlalu berburuk sangka padanya"

.

.

"Itachi-kun "panggil Sakura pada pemuda yang berjalan di depanya. Itachi terus saja melangkah tanpa sedikitpun menanggapi panggilan-panggilan dari Sakura "bisakah kau berhenti,aku ingin bicara "pinta Sakura entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Sudah tak ada lagi yang harus kubicarakan denganmu "sahut Itachi sambil terus berjalan dan tak sedikitpun dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Sakura.

"Aku mohon "ucap Sakura lagi yang akhirnya membuat langkah Itachi terhenti dan berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Apa,cepat katakan "

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi,aku benar-benar mencintaimu "

Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura 'cinta' apa itu cinta,sejak dulu Itachi sudah muak dengan kata-kata omong kosong itu. Banyak orang yang gembar-gembor berkata saling mencintai toh pada kenyataannya tak sedikit dari mereka yang memiliki kekasih lain,berkata akan selalu setia nyatanya kesetiaan hanyalah bualan dari mulut manis manusia yang dianugrahkan Tuhan padanya.

"Sayang sekali Haruno,aku sudah tak tertarik lagi padamu dan jangan pernah berharap kata-kata omong kosong itu keluar dari mulutku,jadi mulai sekarang menjauhlah sejauh mungkin dariku "

"Tidak mau "ucap Sakura agak keras membuat semakin banyak penonton yang menyaksikan drama dadakan mereka berdua "aku tidak mau menjauh darimu "ulangnya lagi sambil memeluk tubuh Itachi yang tak bergeming sesentipun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar disekitar mereka berdua,ada yang menghujat Itachi karena sikap brengseknya yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan,bahkan tak jarang dia mengambil pacar milik orang lain. Ada yang merasa kasihan pada Sakura dan masih banyak lagi yang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku "tiba-tiba datang seorang siswi bersurai merah yang langsung menarik tubuh Sakura hingga terpisah dari Itachi dan mendorongnya sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Akhh..."rintih Sakura saat merasakan sakit pada bokongnya yang dengan keras menghartam lantai.

Itachi yang melihat sikap kasar kekasih barunya barusan hanya diam sambil menatap datar kearah Sakura,tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menolong gadis itu. Dia terus diam bahkan saat Sakura dihina habis-habisan oleh kekasih barunya.

"Cukup Karin sakarang kita pergi "ajak Itachi yang langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan TKP diikuti Karin yang menggandeng mesra lengannya.

Sakura hanya bisa terisak melihat punggung Itachi yang semakin menjauh,hatinya terasa amat sakit saat orang yang sangat dicintainya tak sedikitpun membelanya saat dia disakiti.

"Hapus air matamu "ucap seseorang sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan kearah Sakura.

"Apa aku sama sekali tak berarti baginya?"

"Bukan hanya kau Sakura,tak ada satupun wanita yang memiliki arti lebih dihati Itachi,jadi berhentilah berharap padanya "orang itu menepuk kepala Sakura sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

Dengan telaten Naruto menata pakaian Itachi yang baru saja disetrikanya ke dalam lemari pakaian,dia sengaja memisahkan pakaian harian dengan seragam sekolah agar pemuda itu lebih mudah menemukannya. Setelah selesai dia mulai melepas sprei dan menggantinya dengan yang baru,sekalian mengganti selimut yang tadi dilempar Itachi ke lantai.

"Padahal dia sangat tampan tapi kenapa jorok sekali,bagaimana kalau suatu saat pacarnya berkunjung?apa dia akan mengajaknya ke kamar yang seperti kandang hewan ini "omel Naruto yang mulai membersihkan kamar Itachi,dia yakin jika dalam seminggu dia tak melakukannya,kamar ini pastilah sudah beralih menjadi tempat pembuangan sampah.

Setelah hampir satu jam berkutat di kamar Itachi akhirnya ruangan itu kembali kinclong, pakaian kotor dan sampah-sampah yang berserakan sudah Naruto singkirkan,dia juga sudah meletakkan pengharum ruangan dan beberapa buah-buahan jika sewaktu-waktu Itachi ingin memakannya.

"Capeknya "Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Itachi,ini masih jam sekolah dan tak mungkin jika pemuda itu akan pulang jadi dia ingin beristirahat sebentar,sekalian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Perlahan kantuk menguasai kesadaran Naruto dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk wanita itu terlelap.

.

.

"Ngghhh..."lenguh Naruto pelan dengan mata yang mulai terbuka "sepertinya aku ketiduran "ucapnya pelan saat melihat sekeliling kamar yang bukan miliknya

"Puas tidur di kamarku,Kaa-san "

Deg..

Jantung Naruto hampir saja melompat mendengar suara bariton dari belakangnya,belum lagi hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti menusuk kulitnya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk,antara takut dan ngeri Naruto mulai tubuhnyahanya untuk mendapati seorang Uchiha Itachi yang tengah duduk di dekat meja belajar dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

"I...Itachi.."

"Apa kasurku nyaman sekali hingga kau sampai tertidur,atau "Itachi sengaja menghentikan ucapannya kemudian menyeringai kearah Naruto "kau rindu belaian laki-laki karena ditinggal Tou-san,kalau benar aku akan dengan senang hati melayanimu Kaa-san "

"Cukup Itachi "bentak Naruto yang tak terima dirinya direndahkan "sekalipun aku ini orang miskin,aku bukan wanita rendahan yang tidur dengan sembarang laki-laki dan "kali ini Naruto yang menggantung ucapannya membuat Itachi menaikkan salah satu alisnya "aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu "lanjut Naruto sambil beranjak dari ranjang Itachi,namun sebelum mencapai pintu,Itachi lebih dulu menariknya dan melempar tubuh Naruto hingga kembali terbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Kyaa...!"

Belum sempat Naruto berdiri,Itachi sudah lebih dulu menindihnya dan memegang erat kedua tangan Naruto diatas kepalanya.

"Lepas Itachi,kau membuatku takut "Naruto mencoba berontak namun pegangan Itachi dikedua tangannya sangatlah kuat belum lagi kedua kakinya yang sengaja ditindih pemuda itu juga tak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun.

"Sudah sepantasnya kau takut padaku Kaa-san,dan "lagi-lagi Itachi menggantung kalimatnya,sepertinya pemuda itu sangat suka mempermainkan lawannya "perlu kau ketahui,sekalipun aku ini bocah ingusan tapi permainanku tak kalah hebat dengan Tou-san "lanjutnya yang sukses membuat Naruto berhenti memberontak "bahkan aku jamin kau akan lebih puas jika bersamaku "

"Lep mmpphhh..."niatnya Naruto ingin berteriak,namun Itachi lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan ciumannya yang kasar,dia gigit,kulum dan hisap bibir Naruto dengan beringas,tak ayal membuat wanita itu merintih kesakitan alhasil dengan mudahnya Itachi dapat menjejalkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto dan menjelajah ke setiap inci bagian yang ada di dalamnya. Setelah hampir lima belas menit mereka berciuman akhirnya Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto,membuat aliran benang tipis tercipta yang akhirnya terputus saat jarak keduanya semakin jauh.

"hah... hah... hah..."

"Ternyata rasamu benar-benar manis Kaa-san "ucapnya sambil menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering saat melihat bibir ranum Naruto yang terlihat menggoda "sepertinya aku juga harus merasakan bagian tubuhmu yang lain,pasti rasanya sangat nikmat "

"Kau brengsek Itachi "maki Naruto dengan tubuh yang semakin gemetar,tak disangkanya jika pemuda itu akan berbuat sejauh ini.

"Hn,harusnya kau sadar sejak awal tapi sekarang kita bersenang-senang saja dulu,mumpung tak ada siapapun di rumah jadi kita bisa bermain sampai puas "dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur Itachi mulai membuka kancing kemeja Naruto satu per satu hingga semuanya terlepas. Dia kembali menjilat bibirnya saat melihat kedua dada Naruto yang tampak menyembul dari bra yang dikenakannya,terlihat besar dan juga padat,pasti rasanya nikmat sekali saat tangannya menyentuh kedua gundukan itu. Bahkan masih begini saja Itachi bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya yang sudah terasa sesak,Tou-sannya benar-benar pintar memilih seorang istri.

"Kyaa...apa yang kau lakukan "teriak Naruto saat Itachi membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto

"Ini sepertinya nikmat Kaa-san,aku jadi ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyusu padamu,pasti nikmat sekali "Itachi menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati dada Naruto yang masih tertutup bra.

"Lepaskan Itachi,kumohon "pinta Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak sebelum aku menikmatinya "

"Aku mohon Itachi "ulang Naruto yang sudah mulai terisak namun bagaikan orang tuli Itachi terus mencumbu dan menjilatnya.

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

"Shit "umpat Itachi karena terganggu oleh bunyi bel rumahnya,namun dia tak peduli dan terus melakukan kegiatannya bermain main di dada Naruto.

"Akkhhh..."pekik Naruto keras saat merasakan perih pada pundaknya sebelah kiri,dia yakin jika Itachi menggigitnya sampai berbekas.

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

"Brengsek "umpat Itachi sambil bengun dari posisinya menindih Naruto dan tanpa sepatah kata dia pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Naruto yang terisak dengan penampilannya yang berantakan.

Dengan geram Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang utama. Umpatan demi umpatan dia serukan dalam hati,mengutuk siapapun yang sudah dengan lancangnya mengganggu aktivitas intimnya dengan sang ibunda.

Klekk...

Begitu pintu terbuka,terlihatlah sosok gadis bersurai pink yang langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Itachi.

"Itachi-kun "

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini "tanya Itachi dengan nada tak suka disetiap katanya.

"Aku kemari untuk menemuimu,karena di sekolah kita tidak bisa bicara,aku harap disini kita "

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Haruno "ucap Itachi memotong perkataan tamunya yang ternyata adalah Sakura "sekarang pergilah "

"Tidak mau "tolak Sakura semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Itachi "aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum kita bicara "

Karena Itachi hanya diam,Sakura menganggap jika pemuda itu setuju untuk bicara dengannya dan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Itachi,Sakura memulai apa yang ingin dibicarakan dengan pemuda itu.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit mendengarkan perkataan Sakura yang menurut Itachi tak berguna sama sekali,pemuda itu akhirnya mengusir Sakura tak dihiraukannya tangisan dan juga permohonan gadis itu. Baginya apapun yang sudah dibuang tak pantas untuk diambil kembali sama halnya dengan Sakura gadis yang sudah dicampakannya. Sekalipun gadis itu menangis dan memohon sambil sembah sujud di kakinya,Itachi takakan pernah sudi untuk kembali bersamanya lagi.

"Sepertinya aku pergi terlalu lama "ucapnya pada diri sendiri saat melihat ranjangnya yang sudah tak berpenghuni lagi. Perlahan Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya dimana tadi dia menindih Naruto,diciuminya sprei yang berantakan akibat polah Naruto yang menurutnya masih meninggalkan bau dari wanita itu"hari ini aku kehilangan santapan lezat,tapi "ucapannya terhenti sebelum seringaian mengerikan tersungging di wajah tampan Uchiha Itachi "lain kali tak akan kubiarkan kau lepas Kaa-san "lanjutnya sebelum tertawa keras.

Tbc...

Thanks to : Kyuu Bigdevil 1324,chy Karin,xxruuxx,Guest,Ageha Haruna,Yaya,Kaname,Dobe siFujo,MORPH,Asdf,Phoenix Emperor,989 Seohye,Deshe Lusi,Devilojoshi, .Micha007,Kirei-neko,Dee chan-tik,Rey,Adi,Noni,Yuki,Princes Love Naru is Nay, ,Ujumaki no gifar,Namikaze Miwa,Aristy,A,Jerkorange,Moku dan sarannya sangat membantu,moga kalian tak jenuh dengan tulisan si author baru ini,yosh gambatte...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Declamer Character : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : ItachiXNarutoXFugaku

Rate : M

Genre : Drama,Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Lemon,rape,dll

**Summary** : Kehidupan baru seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi ibu tiri seorang pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Itachi. Pemuda keras kepala yang tak pernah menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Fugaku.

**Beautiful Stepmom**

Pagi yang sangat indah untuk seorang Uchiha Itachi. Semalam tidurnya sangat nyenyak, bahkan dia sampai malas bangun karena mimpi indahnya. Saat keluar kamar kebahagiannya terasa lebih lengkap ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan safir sang ibunda tercinta yang tengah memandangnya ketakutan sebelum lari secepat mungkin ke dalam kamarnya.

"Benar-benar pagi yang sangat indah " ucapnya sambil melangkah menuruni tangga. Dengan santai kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam masakan buatan Naruto "Kaa-san ku memang yang terhebat " ucapnya sambil menuangkan nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk juga sayuran kedalam piringnya. Dengan wajah yang masih dihiasi senyuman Itachi mulai melahap makanan di piringnya " nikmatnya, pasti tubuh itu rasanya lebih nikmat dari semua makanan ini, aku jadi tak sabar ingin segera mencicipinya ".

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat senang, apa terjadi sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan kami?" tanya Sasori pada Itachi yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya. Saat ini geng mereka tengah berkumpul di gedung bekas gudang yang mereka sulap menjadi markas.

"Benarkah, apa terlihat jelas di wajahku? " tanya balik Itachi, padahal wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan betapa senangnya dia.

"Terlihat jelas!" jawab Deidara, pemuda cantik itu kembali asik mengotak-atik HPnya setelah menjawab singkat pertanyaan Itachi.

"Apa kau mendapat mainan baru lagi?" kali ini giliran Kisame yang bertanya.

"Mainan?" beo Itachi, kemudian tersenyum senang. "Aku memang telah menemukan mainan yang lebih bagus dari pada sebelumnya" lanjut Itachi sambil menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering saat otaknya mengingat tubuh Naruto. Dia jadi tak sabar ingin segera menikmati tubuh Naruto dan membuat wanita itu mendesahkan namanya penuh nikmat saat kejantanannya menghujam lubang miliknya.

"Kalau begitu traktir kami untuk merayakan kesenanganmu"

Itachi tampak berpikir dengan perkataan Zetsu, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. "Tentu hari ini kalian bisa makan sepuasnya"

"Yeah, kita harus pergi ke restoran ter- "

"Tidak!" potong Itachi, membuat wajah teman-temannya menekuk seketika. Dia masih waras untuk tidak mengajak teman-temannya yang rakus itu ke restoran manapun. "Kita akan makan di rumahku..."

"Rumahmu, kau yakin. Apa paman Fugaku tak akan marah jika kita membuat keributan di rumahnya?"

"Hn. Tou-san sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi kita bisa berpesta sepuasnya..."

"Yeah kita akan berpesta sampai puas dan lagi aku juga sudah rindu pada pada pembantu bohaimu itu" Hidan menyeringai lebar saat teringat Naruto, sepertinya dia berniat mengajak Naruto menikmati pesta bersamanya dan yang lain.

.

.

.

Narutotampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dia tidak benar-benar tidur sebenarnya, hanya tengah berbaring sambil memejamkan mata. Semua pekerjaan rumah sudah beres dan dia merasa bosan karena berada di rumah sendirian, karena itu dia sengaja tiduran di sofa.

Gggrrrr...

"Aish... kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba merinding?"

Kring...

Kring...

Kring...

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba telepon di sampingnya berbunyi nyaring.

"Jantungku" ucapnya sambil memegangi dada kemudia beranjak ke arah dimana telepon yang masih terus berbunyi untuk segera mengangkatnya "hallo..."

Wajah Naruto berubah pucat saat mendengar suara seseorang diseberang sana. Rasa takut yang tadi sempat hilang kini kembali muncul. Tangan Naruto tampak gemetar saat memegang telepon agar tetap berada di dekat telinganya.

"I... Itachi..."

Naruto hanya bungkam mendengarkan ucapan Itachi, sesekali terlihat kepalanya mengangguk sebelum dia meletakkan kembali gagang telepon pada tempatnya semula. Masih dengan wajah pucatnya Naruto berjalan menuju dapur. Dia mulai menyiapkan berbagai macam bahan makanan dan menerapkan keahlian memasaknya untuk menyulap berbagai bahan mentah itu menjadi hidangan siap santap.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir tiga jam berkutat di dapur, akhirnya acara memasak Naruto usai. Dia membawa satu persatu hasil masakannya ke ruang keluarga. Dia tahu makanan-makanan itu untuk teman-teman Itachi dan tak mungkin jika mereka semua akan menikmatinya di ruang makan. Setelah semuanya beres Naruto beranjak ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, dia butuh mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang bau keringat sekaligus kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Tak berapa lama setelah kepergian Naruto, Itachi dan teman-temannya tiba. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan tas yang ditenteng di pundak masing-masing.

"Kenapa sepi?" tanya Hidan. Matanya sudah jelalatan kesegala arah.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mencari pembantu Itachi" jawab Sasori yang sepertinya tahu maksud dari perkataan Hidan, juga tingkah laku dari pemuda bersurai silver itu.

"Kau tahu saja"

Mereka berjalan di belakang Itachi sambil bersenda gurau. Tak jarang umpatan ataupun makian menyelingi kata-kata mereka.

"Tumben kau mengajak kami kemari, apa kita tidak melakukannya di kamarmu?"

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab, teman-temannya sudah berlarian lebih dahulu memasuki ruang keluarga. Mata mereka tampak berbinar-binar menatap berbagai macam masakan yang terhidang di atas meja.

"Wah... kenapa ada makanan sebanyak ini, apa ini semua untuk kami?"

"Hn" jawab Itachi sambil melempar tasnya kearah sofa.

"Apa pembantumu itu yang memasaknya?, ternyata selain cantik dia juga pintar memasak "

"Tentu saja bodoh, kalau tidak bisa memasak apa gunanya dia menjadi seorang pembantu" sahut Deidara dengan ucapannya yang sedikit sewot.

"Kemarin aku lihat ada minuman di kamarmu, apa masih ada?"

"Hn" jawab Itachi sambil berjalan meninggalkan yang lain, dia akan mengambil minuman di kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat hendak menaiki tangga karena kini di hadapannya berdiri Naruto yang tampak ketakutan. "Hai Kaa-san" sapa Itachi dengan seringaiannya. Dia langsung menarik lengan Naruto saat wanita itu hendak berlari kabur darinya "kau harum Kaa-san..." ucap Itachi sambil mengendus tengkuk Naruto, sebelah tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Naruto membuat tubuh mereka menempel. "Rambutmu basah, kau baru mandi?" kini tangan Itachi membelai rambut pirang Naruto yang terurai panjang "kenapa tak menungguku Kaa-san, pasti sangat menyenangkan jika mandi bersamamu. Apalagi jika kita melakukannya sambil bermain"

"I.. Itachi, tolong lepaskan" Naruto mencoba mendorong tubuh Itachi, tapi bukannya menjauh tubuh mereka malah semakin menempel. "Aku mohon.."

"Ambil minuman di kamarku dan bawa ke ruang keluarga " kata Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto dan kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berada.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah pelan memasuki ruang keluarga, matanya menatap pada teman-teman Itachi yang tengah memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Canda gurau dan umpatan tak jarang keluar dari mulut mereka yang penuh dengan makanan.

"I... Ini minumannya" dengan tangan gemetara Naruto meletakkan minuman yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Dia bertambah gugup saat semua penghuni yang ada di ruangan itu kini beralih menatapnya "a... aku permi- kyaa...!"

Ucapan Naruto berganti teriakan saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik Hidan yang membuatnya kini harus duduk di pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan...!" ucap Naruto sambil berontak. Sayangnya Hidan lebih suka mempererat pelukannya dari pada melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Naruto yang menurutnya bohay dan sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk.

"Hm... kau harum sekali"

Seperti de javu, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hidan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang tengah asik menikmati bir bersama Deidara.

"Apa karena aku akan kemari kau jadi ber-"

"Tidak!" potong Naruto cepat. "Bisa lepaskan tanganmu, aku ingin pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak bisa cantik, kau akan tetap disini untuk menemani kami bersenang-senang"

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Hidan mencekokinya dengan minuman yang tadi dibawanya. Naruto yakin itu bir , meski dia belum pernah meminumnya tapi dari aromanya sudah tercium jelas bahwa minuman itu mengandung alkohol.

"Mmppp..." dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba berontak, dia menggoyangkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri membuat minuman yang dipegang Hidan tak masuk ke mulutnya.

"Shit, diam!" Hidan memegang dagu Naruto membuat kepala wanita itu tak lagi bisa digerakkan dan akhirnya bir itu bisa masuk dengan lancar kedalan perut Naruto.

"Kau gila Hidan " ucap Deidara sambil melirik kearah Itachi yang terlihat cuek.

"Bukankah dengan begini dia kelihatan lebih cantik" Hidan membelai wajah halus Naruto, menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah Naruto dengan jemarinya dan berhenti pada bagian bibir Naruto yang tampak merah merekah. Membelai bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka sebelum memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam.

"Mngghhh..."

Ruangan mendadak sunyi, semua mata kini tertuju pada Hidan yang tengah menyeringai sambil memainkan jarinya di dalam mulut Naruto. Wanita itu tampak asik memainkan jari Hidan di dalam mulutnya, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang baru pertama kali ini dirasakannya.

"Nghhh slrrpp..."

"Oh sial" batin semuanya serempak. Dan secara serempak pula mereka melihat kearah selakangan mereka yang tampak sedikit menonjol terkecuali Itachi yang semenjak tadi terus menegak minumannya.

"HA HA HA HA HA " tawa Hidan keras "lihat apa yang terjadi pada kalian" ucap Hidan yang langsung mendapat deathglear oleh semuanya dan sebuah ayam goreng yang menimpuk kepalanya akibat lemparan Deidara.

"Diam brengsek!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam sini" Hidan mulai melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Naruto. Semua mata tak lepas dari jemari Hidan yang dengan sengaja memperlambat kerjanya.

"Kau terlalu lama brengsek " ucap Deidara yang kini sudah nongkrong di hadapan Naruto dan Hidan. Dengan cekatan dia melepas kancing yang tersisa.

Glup...

Semua menelan ludah saat melihat tubuh atas Naruto yang terbuka, mulai dari bahunya yang terlihat halus, turun kebawah kearea dada yang membusung, besar dan padat. Lagi-lagi mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat pemandangan menggiurkan di depan mata.

"HA HA HA HA " lagi-lagi tawa Hidan meledak "lihat wajah kalian menjijikkan sekali "

"Sudah cukup!" ucap Itachi sambil mengambil Naruto dari pangkuan Hidan yang langsung mendapat protes dari Hidan dan yang lain.

"Hei 'Chi, apa-apaan kau cepat kembalikan!"

Itachi melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Hidan juga sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bersurai putih itu. Menurutnya sudah cukup untuk mereka melihat bagian tubuh Naruto, sisanya hanya dia yang boleh melihat juga menikmatinya.

"Cukup Hidan" ucap Yahiko yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Sebaiknya kalian kembali makan"

"Kenapa Yahiko, apa kau tak lihat si brengsek itu mengganggu kesenanganku?"

"Apa kau tak lihat Itachi membawa wanita itu kemana?" jeda sebentar sebelum Yahiko melanjutkan perkatannya. "Apa kalian pernah melihat kamar pembantu yang berada di lantai atas?"

"Sepertinya aku ingat sesuatu " timpal Sasori "beberapa waktu lalu Itachi ngamuk karena ayahnya akan menikah lagi"

"Jangan bilang kalau wanita itu istri baru paman Fugaku "

.

.

.

"Nngghhh..." Naruto menggeliat pelan dalam gendongan Itachi, kini keduanya tengah berjalan menuju kamar yang ada di lantai dua. Perlahan mata Naruto terbuka, kedua safirnya tampak sayu saat memandang Itachi. "Kau sudah pulang sayang? kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Rumah ini sepi sekali tanpa kau" Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Itachi. Dia tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meminta ciuman pada pemuda itu. Ciuman ringan karena hanya hisapan dan jilatan ringan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Namun perlahan ciuman itu berubah panas saat bibi r Itachi mulai aktive membalasnya.

Itachi memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Mengabsen tiap deret gigi putih Naruto dengan lidahnya juga menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya yang membuat Naruto langsung melenguh nikmat.

"mpphhh..."

Kriett...

Itachi menendang pintu kamarnya yang kebetulan tak terkunci hingga terbuka lebar. Masih dengan bibir yang saling bertautan, Itachi membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas ranjangnya dengan perlahan.

"Nghhhh..." lenguh Naruto saat Itachi menghisap lidahnya hingga keluar sebelum pemuda itu melepasnya untuk mengambil oksigen.

"Kenapa dilepas sayang?" protes Naruto sambil menarik kemeja sekolah Itachi, membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sayang, kau tahu aku sangat kesepian di rumah?" ucap Naruto sambil membawa wajahnya kearah leher Itachi dan menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu. "Kenapa baumu beda dari biasanya, apa kau ganti parfum hm..?" Naruto semakin dalam menghirup aroma tubuh Itachi, entah kenapa aroma tubuh suaminya sangat menggoda. "Tapi aku suka" lanjutnya kemudian menjilat leher Itachi, memainkan lidahnya pada leher jenjang nan mulus milik pemuda itu.

"Sshh..." desis Itachi, dia tak menyangka jika Naruto bisa segresif ini di atas ranjang. Dia yakin jika apa yang dilakukan Naruto barusan akan menimbulkan bekas yang tak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Kau suka sayang?" tanya Naruto sambil membelai wajah Itachi yang menurut penglihatannya adalah wajah Fugaku. Dia mendorong tubuh Itachi ke samping dan beralih menduduki perutnya. Naruto menyentuh lembut wajah Itachi "Kau tampan, kaya dan sempurna " Naruto menatap penuh kasih wajah Itachi "tapi bukan karena itu aku menikahimu, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu" jeda lagi,Naruto menyentuh satu persatu bagian wajah Itachi, mata, hidung "tapi kenapa semua berpikir jika aku menikah denganmu hanya karena aku menginginkan hartamu?"

"Bahkan Itachipun berpikir seperti itu" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang berubah sendu. "Padahal aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana hidup dengan anggota keluarga yang utuh, aku hanya ingin merasakan kasih sayang yang tak pernah aku dapatkan sejak aku masih kecil. Tapi asalkan kau selalu percaya dan menyayangiku aku akan tetap bertahan sekalipun seluruh orang di dunia ini membenciku" Naruto mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Itachi hingga semuanya terlepas. Tangannya yang tadi berada di wajah Itachi kini beralih menggerayangi dada bidang pemuda itu sementara wajahnya mendarat kembali di leher Itachi, menjilatnya sebelum memberi lebih banyak kiss mark di leher itu. Dengan perlahan ciuman Naruto bergerak ke bawah, kearah dada bidang Itachi untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan pada leher Itachi.

Itachi ingin sekali tertawa melihat keadaan tubuhnya saat ini dimana kissmark bertebaran dan hampir menghiasi seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya. Dia jadi penasaran apa Tou-sannya juga mengalami hal yang sama, mungkin jika ada kesempatan dia akan menyuruh Tou-sannya membuka baju di hadapannya.

Melihat Itachi yang hanya terdiam sambil memandang datar kearahnya, Naruto menarik lepas pakaiannya yang kebetulan sudah terbuka dan membuangnya entah kemana disusul branya yang juga dia buang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Ngghh- sayang, apa kau tak merindukan ini mmhh..." goda Naruto sambil meremas-remas kedua payudaranya. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati permainan tangannya sendiri. "Oohh..."

"Kau tampak seperti pelacur Naru" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggantikan tangan Naruto meremas benda padat dan menggiurkan itu.

"Aaahhh... nghhh..." desah Naruto saat Itachi meremas kasar payudaranya, krmudian memilin dan menarik puttingnya "Nyahh... ennakh... aahhh..."

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memangut bibir Itachi dan mengajak pemuda itu untuk kembali berciuman. Keduanya saling melumat bibir lawan, memainkan lidah mereka secara bergantian hingga tampak saliva mengalir melalui celah bibir Itachi.

Tangan Itachi perlahan bergerak kearah belakang, menyusuri punggung Naruto yang kembali membuat wanita itu mendesah. Dengan cekatan Itachi berhasil melepas bawahan Naruto dan membuangnya menyusul pakaian sebelumnya.

Masih dengan berciuman Itachi kembali membalik posisi mereka, membuat dirinya kini yang berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Ciuman penuh nafsu terus mereka lakukan sampai akhirnya Itachi menarik wajahnya saat dia dan Naruto membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka.

"Hosh... hosh..." Naruto tampak terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik turun saat dirinya mengambil nafas. Wajahnya tampak merah dengan kedua safir yang memandang sayu kearah itachi. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan lelehan saliva di sudut bibirnya.

Itachi berdecak kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dia yang sudah meniduri banyak wanita tak pernah mendapatkan pemandangan seerotis Naruto bahkan tanpa sentuhan Itachi bisa merasakan celananya yang menyempit.

"Tou-san memang pandai memilih" ucapnya sambil mulai mengcupi pundak Naruto "Aku heran bagaimana si tua itu bisa mendapatkanmu"

"Akkhhh..." erang Naruto saat Itachi menghisap kuat putingnya, Itachi melakukannya seperti bayi yang kelaparan karena seharian tak mendapatkan ASI dari Kaa-sannya.

"Kau yang seharusnya menjadi anaknya" Itachi mengcupi perut datar Naruto sebelum memberi beberapa kissmark di bagian itu.

"Aahhh..."

"Malah menikah dengannya" kecupan Itachi sudah sampai pada bagian bawah tubuh Naruto. Tangannya menyentuh perlahan paha Naruto, meresapi betapa halusnya kulit tan milik seseorang yang sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan dia nikmati.

Dengan keadaan yang tak sadar karena pengaruh alkohol, Naruto membuka lebar kedua pahanya saat merasakan hembusan nafas Itachi di pangkal pahanya.

"Kau memang pintar Kaa-san" Itachi membantu Naruto dengan memegangi kedua kakinya agar tetap terbuka. "Oh lihat betapa basahnya milikmu Kaa-san" Itachi membenamkan wajahnya pada selakangan Naruto, menikmati aroma sekaligus cairan yang semakin banyak keluar saat Itachi menyesapnya.

"Aahh..." Naruto semakin menekan kepala Itachi saat merasakan nikmat karena ulah lidah Itachi yang bermain-main di bagian kewanitaannya. "Ngghhh... Akkhhh... " tangan Naruto beralih menggenggam sprei saat merasa dirinya akan klimaks sampai akhirnya dia menyemburkan cairannya yang langsung dihisap habis oleh itachi.

"Seperti dugaanku, rasamu memang lebih nikmat dari wanita-wanita jalang yang selama ini pernah aku tiduri" Itachi menjilat sisa cairan yang masih menempel pada bibirnya,dia beranjak dari selakangan Naruto sambil melepaskan juniornya yang terasa ngilu karena terlalu lama terjepit di dalam celana. "Sekarang giliranku merasakan mulutmu un-" ucapan Itachi sekaligus gerakan tangannya yang mengocok kejantanannya terhenti saat melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Shit, bangun brengsek!" umpatnya sambil menarik tubuh Naruto yang tertidur pulas, bukannya bangun Naruto malah menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Dengan kesal Itachi menendang tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya, untung tadi Naruto sudah membersihkannya jika tidak dapat dipastikan jika kamarnya akan penuh sampah.

.

.

.

TBC...

Thanks for read, see you next chap.. ^^


End file.
